Yuki-Onna
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Yuki-Onna berwujud seorang wanita yang cantik jelita. Berambut hitam panjang legam. Berkulit putih porselen. Mengenakan kimono putih. Seputih salju. Sehingga dia tak akan nampak oleh mangsa dalam timbunan badai. Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang gadis SMA yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Yuki-Onna kepada Pemuda Berry? (plus)EPILOG #IchiRukiDay#FTiL


Salju.

Sesuatu yang indah itu menyelimuti sebagian besar Desa Inuzuri. Tak terkecuali hutan di sebelah utara desa. Angin yang kencang pun mulai bertiup. Tak bisa dibayangkan berapa derajat minus yang dihasilkan oleh kejadian alam tersebut. Warga desa benar-benar tak berani keluar jika cuaca seperti itu. Selain takut akan hawa dingin yang kapan saja bisa mematikan saraf, tapi ada yang lebih ditakuti warga. _Yuki-Onna_.

Konon, jika tengah datang badai salju maka _Yuki-Onna_ akan muncul. Kabarnya _Yuki-Onna_ adalah _yokai_ berwujud wanita. Parasnya sangat cantik. Memakai kimono dengan warna yang selaras dengan salju dan memiliki rambut panjang yang hitam kelam. Dengan penampilan yang indah itu, siapa pun tidak akan berpaling ketika melihat Wanita Salju itu.

Sayangnya, dia adalah roh yang jahat. Dia selalu membunuh pria yang mencintainya. Entah kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu penyebabnya.

Tapi pada suatu hari, dia jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang mengajarinya cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya lama-kelamaan mencair. Menjadi hangat... hangat...dan hangat.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

* * *

**Disclaimer BLEACH © Tite kubo**

**Yuki-Onna © ChapChappyChan**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : NO FLAME-Typo(s)-OOC-AU-Fantasy**

**Note : fic ini buat ngeramein Deathberry's Challege. Dan curahan kesenengan hati author karena akhirnya Rukia punya bankai :3 Hakka no Togame emang cantik, cocok ama Ruki XD Plus, ini fic saya sebelum ke Bali Land… "Bali I'm coming!"**

**Oke, semoga semua seneng dengan fic ini. Hope you like it..**

* * *

Begitu saja salju turun hari ini. Butiran dingin itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Ichigo. Suhu udara yang semakin turun membuat nafsu belajar Ichigo turun pula. Sabarlah sebentar, besok kau sudah tidak perlu memperhatikan salju melalui jendela kaca ditemani buku pelajaran. Karena besok ia sudah mulai libur.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo menghela nafas. Tampangnya semakin kusut. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang jika libur telah tiba, namun karena sedari tadi Keigo mengguncang-guncangkan kursi yang ia duduki. Meminta Ichigo untuk menoleh ke belakang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Keigo sampai berani-beraninya mengusik kenyamanan beruang orange di depannya. Dengan tatapan malas sekaligus kesal, Ichigo akhirnya menoleh. Keigo pun tersenyum menang dan menyuruh Mizuiro yang ada di sampingnya untuk berbicara.

"Libur musim dingin ada acara?" sepertinya terdapat rencana di balik pertanyaan Mizuiro itu. Dan Ichigo dengan jelas mengetahuinya.

"Jika untuk mencari wanita, aku _pass._" Ichigo hendak kembali ke posisinya, namun cepat-cepat ditarik oleh Keigo. Mizuiro belum selesai bicara.

"Oke, aku memang ingin mengajakmu mencari wanita." _Benar dugaanku!_ "Tapi kali ini bukan wanita biasa." Mizuiro melipat tangannya, mulai angkuh. Dia yakin Ichigo akan tertarik.

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang bukan wanita biasa berarti wanita bersuami. Tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk itu." Ichigo masih ketus. Tak salah memang. Liburan tahun lalu memberi pengalaman berharga baginya.

"Hah?! Benar begitu? Wanita bersuami?!" Keigo malah terlihat kaget, seolah-olah baru mendengarnya. Membuat Mizuiro sebal. Jadi dari tadi Keigo tidak mengerti apa yang dia ceritakan sebelumnya? _Sigh._

"Bukan itu. Tapi _Yuki-Onna_." Mizuiro memilih mengabaikan Keigo.

Mendengar perkataan Mizuiro, Ichigo sedikit berjingkat. Jika bicara tentang _yokai_, setrum Ichigo pasti langsung nyambung. Tapi untuk sesaat Ichigo terdiam, berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak akan terjebak lagi, Kojima!" Di tempat seperti Karakura ini, mana mau _Yuki-Onna_ muncul. Jangankan Wanita Salju, tikus pun akan enggan menampakkan diri di kota yang mulai riuh dengan bunyi klakson. Memangnya _Yuki-Onna_ adalah artis yang sedang ingin terkenal? Ichigo pikir tentu tidak.

"Kau pikir aku bohong?" Mizuiro agak kesal karena Ichigo tak mempercayainya. Tentu saja, coba kau hitung berapa kali kau membodohi Ichigo.

"Dia tidak bohong." Tiba-tiba suara tenang milik Ishida menyahut percakapan kecil yang dari tadi mengganggu kosentrasi belajarnya. Ichigo hanya mengernyit melihat Ishida yang dengan geram menutup buku tebalnya. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu Ishida melanjutkan perkataannya."Kemarin lusa aku melihatnya langsung. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Baiklah, Ichigo tentu tidak akan meragukan perkataan ketua kelasnya ini kan?

"Dimana?" _Akhirnya dia percaya juga._

"Di bukit belakang sekolah." Usai mengucapkan itu, Ishida kembali ke posisinya. Dia rasa, informasinya lebih dari cukup. Dan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat percakapan di belakangnya itu berhenti.

Ichigo pun menatap Mizuiro. Dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Yuzu, minta kecap." Di pagi yang tenang ini, Ichigo mengambil jatah sarapannya dan hendak membawanya ke depan televisi. Masuk ke dalam meja penghangat sambil menonton acara berita pagi. Sempurna.

"_Onii-chan_ tidak ke mana-mana? Sudah dua hari _Onii-chan_ di rumah." Yuzu, si adik pun ikut nimbrung bersama Ichigo di meja penghangat.

"Memangnya aku mau ke mana lagi?"

"Tidak pergi dengan teman? Atau mungkin pacar?"

Pfffrrrr

Ichigo menyemprotkan isi mulutnya. Dia sangat sensi dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii mana punya pacar. Wajah seram begitu." Ujar Karin—kembaran Yuzu yang kebetulan lewat dan entah dia berlalu ke mana lagi.

"Yuzu, ini pagi yang tenang. Jadi jangan kacaukan hari ini dengan pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak itu. Kalau sudah waktunya keluar, pasti aku akan pergi." Kata remaja itu kemudian menyeruput _soba_nya.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_! Di luar sedang badai, jangan keluar!" Yuzu menarik-narik jaket bulu tebal yang digunakan Ichigo. Kegiatannya memakai sepatu _boot_ jadi terganggu.

"Ini sudah waktunya. Jadi aku harus keluar. Kojima, Keigo dan yang lainnya sudah menungguku, Yuzu." _Bawel_.

"Biarkan saja. Kakakmu sekarang adalah lelaki tangguh, Yuzu." Isshin yang dikenal sebagai ayah di Kurosaki itu muncul dari pintu yang menghubungkan klinik.

"Ayaaaah." Nampaknya Yuzu tidak setuju dengan kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Ayah serius saat mengatakan dia tangguh. Ayah sudah menemukan majalah dewasa di kamarnya. Jadi biarkan dia pergi." Itukah arti tangguh bagi Isshin?

"Pak Tua, aku sama sekali tidak ingat jika mempunyai benda seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih telah mengijinkanku." Ichigo tersenyum miris."Jadi biarkan aku pergi, Yuzu." Yuzu pun mulai melepas genggamannya sehingga Ichigo bisa berdiri tegak. Yang dia permasalahkan bukan tangguh belumnya Ichigo. Masalahnya ini sedang badai. Siapa pun bisa tertimbun salju kan?

"_Ittekimasu_."

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Kurosaki!" Ishida? Apa Ichigo tidak salah lihat kalau Ishida juga ikut?"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Jeruk?"

"Kenapa kau ikut?" Ichigo merasa aneh. Sekarang dia sedang _hang out_...bersama Ishida.

"_Yuki-Onna _ yang kulihat sangat cantik. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi." Telinga Ichigo gatal mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Ishida. Tapi jika dipikir ulang, pria berkacamata itu tetap saja lelaki. Ichigo mengerti sekarang.

"_Hai', hai'..._ jangan tunggu badai semakin lebat. Kalian sudah membawa kamera kan?" Mizuiro melerai. Terus berdiam di gedung sekolahan yang sepi membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat bergerak. Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Menurut informasi dari Ishida, _Yuki-Onna_ yang dilihatnya muncul ketika badai. Jadi para _gentleman_ yang menginginkan ekspedisi ini diharapkan beraksi saat badai mulai datang. Tujuan mereka adalah mengabadikan fenomena Wanita Salju legendaris itu, jadi mereka tidak berniat melakukan hal lebih dari memotretnya. Karena mereka masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika si _yokai_ mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Setelah ini kita berpencar. Satu regu dua orang." Keigo memberi pengarahan.

"Aku sendiri." Ishida berkata dengan acuh. Membuat Ichigo sebal. _Serakah sekali._

"Aku juga sendiri." Ichigo pun ikut berujar. Ia terpancing dengan perkataan angkuh Ishida.

"Tak masalah. Tapi jika ada sesuatu, berusahalah menghubugi yang lain." Mizuiro menambahi. Sedikit tertawa juga. Melihat mereka, Mizuiro merasa seolah dua pria itu sedang memperebutkan seorang gadis pujaan. Oh ayolah, serius sedikit. Ini _Yuki-Onna_ yang legendaris itu. Yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Semoga saja mereka ingat satu poin penting terakhir.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Ichigo berjalan. Angin yang lumayan kencang sesekali menggoyahkan keseimbangannya. Untung ia memakai baju ekstra hangat. Jadi dia tak perlu khawatir untuk berlama-lama di sini. Tapi sayangnya ia belum mendapat apapun. Tanda-tanda eksistensi _yokai_ pun belum terasa. Apa dia masih kurang jauh berjalan? Padahal kuil yang ada di puncak bukit sudah mulai terlihat. Oke, sekalian saja dia menuju puncak dan beristirahat di kuil.

Entah kenapa, melihat Ishida yang juga ikut, ia menjadi bersemangat. Apa dia iri? Tentu! Tentu saja! Ishida dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan _Yuki-Onna . _Itu merupakan hal yang patut membuatnya iri. Dan sekarang lihat. Si kacamata itu ke sini untuk melihatnya lagi? Menyebalkan.

Semakin ke atas, Ichigo merasakan dingin yang semakin menusuk. Anginnya juga bertambah kencang. Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba kaki Ichigo semakin berat ketika ia sampai di kuil. Dengan berpegang pada pohon yang ada di pinggir jalannya, ia terus melangkah. Terus melangkah hingga ia melihat seseorang memunggunginya. Seorang gadis memakai _kimono_ putih.

_Mungkinkah..._

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Lalu berhenti ketika berada dalam radius satu meter. Ichigo diam selama beberapa detik, memperhatikan perempuan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. jika ini _Yuki-Onna_, kenapa rambut pendeknya malah seperti _Hanako_? _Pfft. Tukang cukur?_

Gadis itu mulai menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit demi sedikit. Meninggalkkan kesan horror, mengetahui tatapannya memang tajam. Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu berbalik sempurna pada Ichigo.

"..."

Ichigo diam. Dia hanya diam. Karena suatu alasan, dia memilih diam.

"Aku _Yuki-Onna._"

CHOP!

"Kukira _Yuki-Onna _sungguhan. Ternyata hanya anak SD." Ichigo berlalu dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah teras kuil. _Sigh_. Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"SAKIT! Kurang ajar kau!" terang saja. Ichigo melakukan _chop_ pada gadis itu. Perempuan itu lebih mirip anak yang tersesat daripada _Yuki_-_Onna_.

Tidak terima, gadis itu pun menendang tulang belakang Ichigo. Alhasil pria itu tersungkur pada tumpukan salju.

"DINGIIIIIN!" dia cepat-cepat bangkit dan menjauhkan salju dari wajahnya. Ichigo terus menggerutu dan mengumpat bocah SD yang menendangnya itu. _Berani-beraninya..._

"Dasar menyusahkan! Masuklah jika tidak ingin membeku!" gadis berkimono itu melewati Ichigo dan memasuki kuil dengan santainya. Agak geram juga melihat gadis itu. Tapi perkataannya benar. Lebih baik Ichigo megikuti gadis itu dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

Gadis itu dari tadi mondar-mandir. Membawakan Ichigo _tatami, _membuatkannya teh hangat, dan akhirnya duduk bertatapan dengannya. Sedetik, dua detik, Ichigo menikmati teh yang dibuatkan gadis itu. Si gadis memperhatikan Ichigo dengan intens, namun pria itu berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Prrrf

Ichigo sedikit kaget. Seketika gadis itu berujar setelah hening beberapa menit. Ichigo tak langsung menjawab. Ia letakkan dahulu gelas yang berisi setengah teh hangat itu dengan hati-hati. Ichigo bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dari sorot mata gadis itu.

"Karena kau main-main denganku. Aku sedang melakukan hal serius di dekitar sini." Bayangkan saja. Seberapa tegang dirimu ketika badai salju menerjangmu, kau melakukannya demi melihat _Yuki-Onna_, dan ketika kau mendapati sesosok misterius yang kau indikasikan sebagai targetmu, yang bisa saja dengan tatapannya kau dapat langsung mati, tapi ternyata ketegangan itu lumer karena ternyata yang kau temui adalah bocah usil.

"Memangnya kau sedang melakukan apa?" gadis itu terlihat penasaran. Wajahnya yang berubah polos, semakin mendukung persepsimu jika gadis itu hanyalah bocah SD yang dalam masa jahil-jahilnya.

"Mencari _Yuki-Onna_." Gadis itu kembali diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo. Sepertinya sedang berpikir. Ichigo nampak kembali acuh dan melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

"Kenapa kau mencari aku?" Ichigo seketika melotot."Oh ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu wajahku memang cantik, tapi apa kau tidak takut jika kubunuh?" oke, kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau _Yuki-Onna_? Jangan bercanda."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." Semakin tak yakin, Ichigo malah semakin penasaran. Ia kembali mengamati gadis di depannya itu. Kulitnya putih bersih, kimono serupa yang menjuntai itu pun terlihat indah, namun juga mistis. Rambut pendek seleher yang berwarna sangat hitam itu tak ternoda oleh salju setitik pun. Mata _amethys_ yang bening dan tajam, mungkin sedikit meyakinkan Ichigo. Juga dengan bibir tipis yang berwarna pink itu. Bibirnya tak berwarna biru walau udara sedang sangat dingin, ditambah pakaiannya yang tidak memberi kehangatan yang cukup –kelihatannya."Kenapa memandangiku? Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku ya!"

"E-eh? Enak saja! Hey, anak kecil tidak boleh bicara seperti itu ya!"

"Kau yang anak kecil! Aku lebih tua darimu tau!"

"Lelucon macam apa ini..." Ichigo melengos, ia masih _keukeuh_ dengan persepsinya.

"Kau mau bukti?!" gadis itu bersiap membuka kimononya. Hendak memperlihatkan bukti faktual bahwa dia sudah dewasa. Dan parahnya gadis itu tak sungkan maupun malu. Dia anggap Ichigo itu umur berapa?

"B-Berhenti! Jangan teruskan! Y-ya, aku percaya!" Ichigo menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Tapi, hey...celah apa yang kau buat itu, Ichigo?

"Kau itu lelaki menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!" gadis berkimono itu membenahi posisinya."Dasar." dengusan keras itu terdengar kasar. _Mana mungkin dia Yuki-Onna._"Kalau mau pergi, pergilah sekarang. Badainya sudah berhenti." Tanpa menjawab, Ichigo menengok ke luar kuil. Benar. Badai benar-benar berhenti. Bahkan tak ada hujan salju barang sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih tehnya. Aku pergi." Tak ada basa-basi. Ichigo langsung melangkah ke luar kuil. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Yo Ichigo! Bagaimana?" penampilan Mizuiro acak-acakan. Tubuhya dipenuhi salju. Nampaknya badai yang di alaminya sangat keras.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika Kurosaki tidak menemukannya." Ishida menyahut. Penampilannya tak beda dengan Mizuiro.

"Kuso." Ichigo hanya mendecih. Ia memang tak dapat apa-apa. Paling tidak, ia yakin kalau Ishida juga tak menemukannya."Tapi ngomong-ngomong, keadaan kalian buruk. Sebegitu dasyat kah badai tadi? Bukankah badai sempat berhenti?" memang. Sekarang sudah hujan salju lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kapan badainya berhenti? Jangan bilang kau _ngelindur_ gara-gara di sini terlalu dingin, Ichigo." Keigo menyahut.

"Kurosaki, jangan terlalu stres hanya karena kau tak menemukan _Yuki-Onna_." Ishida berkacak pinggang. Begitu menyedihkannya jika yang dia ucapkan memang benar. Tapi Ichigo hanya diam. Karena dia sangat yakin jika badai sempat berhenti ketika ia menuruni kuil. Apa itu artinya _Yuki-Onna_ sedang memberi tanda? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Ketika Ichigo teringat dengan wajah-wajah yang terpampang di layar _laptop_-nya tadi, ia terus saja bergumam _cantik_. Karena itu, ia sekarang ini berada di tempat yang beberapa hari lalu ia kunjungi. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa gadis yang mengajaknya minum teh itu memang bukan _Yuki-Onna_. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir. Deskripsi fisik maupun sifat Wanita Salju yang ia _search_ melalui internet begitu kontras. Tapi kejadian ketika salju tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia kembali dari kuil adalah hal yang misterius.

Sekarang ia sudah mencapai anak tangga teratas menuju kuil. Salju yang turun memang tak lebat hari ini. Namun Ichigo sudah mengklaim duluan bahwa bocah itu bukan _Yuki-Onna_, jadi ia tak akan butuh badai lebat untuk muncul. Dan benar saja, Ichigo melihat sosok dengan potongan rambut yang sama dengan gadis yang membayang-bayanginya selama ini. Gadis itu memunggungi Ichigo lagi.

_Gotcha!_

Ichigo lega sekarang. Dugaannya menguat dua ratus persen saat ia melihat gadis itu memakai seragam SMA, bukannya kimono putih. Nah, rasa penasarannya langsung terjawab. Ia yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah _yokai_ yang membuat Ishida ingin melihatnya dua kali. Jadi sekarang ia hendak pulang. Kembali merasakan _futon_ dan coklat panas.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Suara itu. Ichigo berbalik perlahan. "Rupanya kau tidak sayang pada nyawamu." Gadis yang dilihat Ichigo masih memunggunginya, lengannya perlahan terulur pada dahan terdekat. Membelai lembut salju yang tertimbun.

"Apa maksudmu?" sedikit tertarik. Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Dia malah mendekati gadis itu. Berharap bisa mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu lebih jelas.

"Seharusnya kau sangat bersyukur karena kubiarkan hidup beberapa hari lalu." Gadis itu turut berbalik. Ingin melihat tampang pemuda yang tempo hari memukulnya. "Kau tak pernah dengar cerita _Yuki-Onna_, huh? Kukira aku sudah terkenal."

"_Wakatta..wakatta..._ ternyata kau masih berpikir bahwa kau itu _Yuki-Onna_ ya." Ichigo melipat tangannya. Berpose se-sarkastik mungkin. Bola matanya memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari bawah ke atas."Sebelumnya ijinkan aku menertawai seragam SMA-mu itu. Kurasa para _blogger_ lupa mencantumkan baju sekolah untuk _Yuki-Onna_." Sekarang Ichigo bergerak. Berjalan angkuh memutari gadis itu seraya menyuguhkan pandangan intimidasi kepadanya.

"I-itu..." si gadis terbata. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang beberapa waktu lalu berani menyentuh pakaian ini. Kini ia sulit merangkai kata untuk membalas Ichigo.

"Haah, terserah." Lelaki dengan jaket tebal itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju teras kuil. Hendak beristirahat. Lelah karena berdebat dengan gadis SMA keras kepala —menurutnya."Gadis pubertas memang labil. Itu normal." Desisnya.

"Cih." Sebal dengan ejekan Ichigo, gadis itu mendekat."Kau salah paham! Aku tetaplah _Yuki-Onna_ meskipun tidak memakai _kimono_!"mendengar itu, Ichigo tetap saja tersenyum mengejek. Membuat _Yuki-Onna_ menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pikir Ichigo benar-benar tak mempercayai omongannya. Dia pun akhirnya duduk di samping Ichigo. Lelaki itu meliriknya. Dan rok tersingkap adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Owh, Ichigo bukan lelaki seperti itu.

"Benahi posisimu. Semua orang bisa melihat pahamu." Gadis itu ganti menatap Ichigo dengan ketus.

"Semua orang? Jika penglihatanku tidak salah, hanya kau yang mengintip pahaku." Gadis itu melipat tangannya."Jangan-jangan, tujuanmu kemari memang untuk mengintipku! Mengaku kau!" dia mulai waspada sembari membenahi posisi duduknya. Melihat Ichigo yang datang untuk kedua kalinya bukanlah mustahil untuk menuduhnya punya niat jahat.

"Enak saja! Sudah ku katakan sejak awal jika aku mencari _Yuki-Onna_! Mana mungkin aku mau mengintip gadis sepertimu. Kurasa tidak ada hal yang perlu kuintip darimu."

"Asal kau tahu. Sudah seribu dua ratus sembilan belas pria yang ingin menjadi suamiku. Dan terakhir kali kulihat ada pria tampan berkacamata yang juga ingin mengintipku di sini!"

"Pria berkacamata? Ishida..." lirih Ichigo. Apa yang dilihat Ishida waktu itu adalah gadis ini? Jika iya maka dia harus mentertawai ketua kelasnya itu hingga kotak tertawanya mengkerut. Bisa dibayangkan jika Ishida rela melewati badai yang mungkin bisa menelan dirinya demi melihat gadis kepala batu yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mencari _Yuki-Onna_?" gadis itu akhirnya mengalah. Ia memilih berbicara lebih tenang. Membiarkan sudut pandang manusia ini yang berbicara.

"Jika ditanya, mungkin alasan pertamaku karena hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa _yokai_ salju itu benar-benar ada." Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke dedaunan kering yang mulai terbenam oleh salju. Ia juga merasa agak janggal karena hujan saljunya berhenti tiba-tiba. Namun suhu udara malah bertambah dingin. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan di sekitar tubuhnya."..tapi setelah aku mencari cerita tentang legendanya, aku menjadi ingin membuktikan hal yang lebih. Soal _Yuki-Onna_ yang tega membunuh pria-pria yang mencintainya. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya, alasan dia menghabisi nyawa para lelaki tadi."

Gadis itu diam. Mencoba mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Memikirkanya berulang kali sebelum berujar, "Perkataan pria tidak bisa dipegang. Cinta yang mereka katakan memuakkan. Lelaki tidak pernah mencintai dengan tulus. Mereka tidak pernah mencintai seseorang saja sampai mereka mati. Kau tahu, jika musim dingin berakhir, maka _Yuki-Onna_ akan menghilang. Dan apa yang mereka lalukan? Menunggunya sampai musim dingin berikutnya? Tidak. Mereka menikahi wanita lain. Kupikir itu yang dirasakan _Yuki-Onna_." Kata gadis itu sambil meringkuk sedih. Ichigo menatapnya bingung. Raut gadis yang ada di sebelahnya mungkin bisa disebut memilukan. Seolah-olah gadis itu adalah _Yuki-Onna_ yang dicampakkan tadi.

"Kau salah. Tidak semua pria seperti itu." timpal Ichigo. Gadis itu menengok cepat. Nampaknya ia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Ichigo. Dalam wajahnya tergambar bahwa seratus persen dia menyanggah pernyataan Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti akan hal itu. Jelas-jelas dia merasakan _deathglare_ super yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku siapa pria yang tidak seperti itu. Dan aku akan berhenti membunuh."

"Aku."

Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan tegas. Ketika dilihat, dari sorot mata itu tak nampak sedikit pun keraguan. Membuat gadis itu menatap Ichigo lekat. Jika memang lelaki itu bukan pembohong, maka Wanita Salju berseragam SMA itu akan langsung jatuh hati. Tapi siapa tahu? Gadis itu belum mengenal pria yang ada di sampingnya. Bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Jadi kau tak boleh begitu saja percaya pada orang yang belum kau mengerti. Itulah kelemahanmu sebelumnya.

"Buktikan."

"Kau menyuruhku mencintai _Yuki-Onna_? Bertemu saja belum pernah."

"Mungkin dia akan muncul di hutan sekitar sini." Ujar gadis itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Huft, dia lelah meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dialah yang lelaki itu cari.

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo pun mulai beranjak. Berjalan pelan mengikuti arah gadis di depannya.

"Membuat teh. Aku bisa melihat tubuhmu mulai menggigil." Sungguh baik hati. Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo disuguhi teh oleh gadis ini. Benar-benar tak sopan jika ia tak tahu nama gadis ini. Eh, tapi bukankah tadi gadis ini ingin membunuhnya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Siapa namamu?"

_Yuki-Onna! Baka._"Aku suka dengan nama Rukia." Langkah gadis berseragam itu mulai cepat. Hendak mengambil _tatami_ untuk Ichigo. Lagi.

"Hey, kau tidak tanya namaku?" Ichigo mulai duduk ketika _tatami _telah diletakkan di lantai oleh Rukia.

"Kau memaksaku untuk bertanya?" _Yosh_! Rukia—gadis itu bisa membalas keangkuhan Ichigo. Ketika kembali ke belakang untuk membuat teh, Rukia hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo merasa aneh. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menawarkan namanya pada seorang gadis. Apa sekarang ia sedang menggodanya? Seperti yang dilakukan mayoritas temannya di sekolah? Oh ayolah, dia tidak seperti itu.

"_Berry_?" dan tawa Rukia akhirnya meledak.

.

.

.

Rukia duduk di depan kuil. Parasnya terlihat serius. Bahkan terkesan anggun, karena ketenangan yang ia ciptakan sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tatapannya begitu teliti memperhatikan goresan pemahat yang ia kerjakan pada sebuah es. Tangannya pun telaten membentuk kelopak-kelopak bunga _Daisy_. Siapa pun yang melihatnya mungkin akan terpana. Aura kedamaian pekat terbentuk di sekitar Rukia. Mungkin _mood_-nya memang sedang baik. Pahatan bunga yang ia buat pun terlihat indah. Sesekali ia menyematkan rambutnya yang kadang-kadang turun. Memperlihatkan kulit porselennya. _Kimono_ putih dengan corak ungu lembut yang selalu ia kenakan memperindah dirinya. Membantu menyihir seseorang untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Cantik." Ichigo baru tiba. Entah kenapa satu kata itu meluncur mulus melalui mulutnya. Membuat Rukia menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"K-Ku bilang cantik. Y-ya! Bunga yang kau buat itu cantik! Sangat cantik!" ujar lelaki itu terbata. Entah kenapa ia deg-degan. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang...cantik? Baiklah, libur musim dingin tinggal hari ini. Tapi ia belum menemukan _Yuki-Onna_ yang seharusnya ia buat jatuh cinta sekarang. Yang ada malah dia yang mulai jatuh hati pada seseorang.

Setiap hari mengunjungi hutan di sekitar sini. Kuil tempat Rukia singgah pun tentu tak luput dari Ichigo. Seusai mencari _Yuki-Onna_ di hutan, pasti dia mampir di kuil dan mendapatkan teh hangat gratis yang disajikan oleh gadis cantik ber_kimono_. Serasa mempunyai _geisha_ pribadi.

"Bagaimana pencarianmu? Akan kupahatkan patung dirimu sekarang juga jika hari ini kau menemukannya." Fokus Rukia masih pada _Daisy_-nya. Ia hanya terkekeh karena yakin bahwa Ichigo tak akan mungkin menemukannya.

"Berhentilah mengejekku." Pura-pura menghiraukan Rukia, Ichigo melagkah masuk ke kuil. Mengambil teh hangat yang sudah biasa Rukia seduhkan. Membawa teh itu ke depan dan meminumnya di samping Rukia.

Setelah diperhatikan, pahatan setengah jadi yang ada di pegangan Rukia memang cantik. Kini pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada kegiatan Rukia. Gadis itu diam saja ; hanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo karena pria itu duduk lumayan dekat dengannya. Sensasi itu membuatnya sesekali bergetar. Dan getaran itu tak lolos dari penglihatan Ichigo. Alhasil Ichigo melepas jaketnya, memasangkannya di bahu Rukia seperti di _dorama _yang sering di tonton Yuzu. Ichigo pikir Rukia kedinginan. Rukia pun menoleh. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tidak tahu kenapa, insting Ichigo mengatakan untuk merundukkan wajahnya. Bukan hanya itu, Ichigo seperti dituntut untuk menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia pada titik tertentu. Tapi...

CHOP!

Rukia mengerti niat jahat Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi ia melakukan _chop_ pada pria itu. _Satu sama!_

"Jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, akan kubunuh kau. Kau belum membuktikan apa-apa, ingat?" ujar Rukia dengan kasar. Ia meletakkan pahatannya dan hendak pergi dari tempat ia duduk.

"Rukia, memangnya kau _Yuki-Onna_? Aku belum menemukan Wanita Salju itu. Ah, tidak. Aku tidak perlu menemukan dan mencintainya. Karena aku menemukanmu." Ichigo berdiri dan menahan tangan putih Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?! Gadis SMA dengan rok yang sangat pendek? Aku _Yuki-Onna_!" gadis itu menepis kasar tangan Ichigo.

"Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda lagi." Ichigo menahan kembali lengan Rukia. Tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu lolos darinya. Tidak mau.

"Kau perlu bukti?!" sentak Rukia marah. Tangan kirinya ia rentangkan ke arah pohon yang ada di depan kuil. Dengan sekali gerakan, pohon itu menjadi es.

Ichigo memandang pohon itu tak percaya. Pohon tak berdaun itu benar-benar membeku. Lalu ia tolehkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Rukia bisa melihat sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari Ichigo. Tangan kekar yang tadinya menahan Rukia, kini melorot lemas."Lihat. Kau pun takut padaku." Akhirnya Rukia terlepas dari Ichigo. Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak takut, _baka_!" radius lima meter. Rukia menghentikan gerakannya setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Namun enggan berbalik."Aku hanya terkejut." Ichigo mendekati Rukia."Bagiku, kau tetaplah gadis SMA dengan rok yang sangat pendek." Lelaki itu terus mendekat dengan perlahan. Meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia tidak akan berbahaya. Dia dapat Rukia percayai."Aku mengaku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Selama ini, apa kau sadar? Aku lebih sering tersenyum saat ada di dekatmu." Kepalan tangan yang kuat itu terlihat teguh, Rukia bisa merasakannya."Jika kau memang _Yuki-Onna_, maka aku ingin seperti Minokichi! Aku ingin menggendong sepuluh anakku yang terlahir darimu, seperti dia. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan mencairkan hatimu. Aku ingin setiap hari merasakan tehmu. Kau tahu? Itu teh paling nikmat yang pernah kurasakan. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti pria lain!"

"Berhenti!" teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu terdengar melengking. Dia tidak mau Ichigo mencintainya."Aku akan pergi. Lupakan aku." Imbuhnya lirih.

"RUKIA!" terlambat. Gerakan cepat Ichigo terlalu lambat. Seseorang yang didekapnya agar jangan pergi, telah lebur menjadi butiran salju yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia sangat menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Rukia jika pada akhirnya gadis itu akan pergi darinya. Rukia begitu tidak konsisten. Ia tak memberi kesempatan untuk Ichigo. Membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati. Setelah banyak hal yang mereka bisa lalui, kini telah rusak hanya karena pernyataan cinta. Apa mungkin Rukia juga sadar jika waktu yang dia miliki di sini sudah habis? Musim dingin hampir usai. Mau tak mau, menyatakan cinta atau tidak, Rukia pasti akan pergi. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ichigo?

.

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun! Besok kau ikut acara _hanami _dengan yang lain kan?" seorang gadis dengan rambut melampaui pinggang rampingnya, berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum sekilas menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia tengah bersandar di koridor depan kelasnya bersama yang lain.

"Ichigo, bidadarimu datang lagi." Keigo yang ada di sampingnya, menyenggol nakal bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kuso kau."

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Keigo yang tersungkur setelah dipukul Ichigo. Sementara Orihime—gadis berambut panjang tadi berusaha mengajak bicara Ichigo, namun nihil. Pandangan pria oranye itu jauh tertuju pada balik jendela kaca kelasnya. Melihat sakura yang mulai mekar dan berjatuhan.

. . .

Dengan kemeja tak terkancing dan celana pendek selutut, Ichigo merasa percaya diri untuk tetap duduk di bawah naungan payung yang ditancapkan pada pasir putih itu. Walau berhasil terbujuk untuk ikut ke pantai, tapi dia malas untuk bangkit. Apalagi teman-teman seangkatannya yang asyik memamerkan bikini mereka. Ampun. Lebih baik Ichigo tidur.

"Itsugo." Perempuan dengan rambut gelombang panjang berwarna _tosca_ menghampiri Ichigo. Ia membawa semangka yang telah ia belah sebelumnya. Ichigo diam. Belum menanggapi gadis itu."Mau semangka? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Ayo main _volly_." _Cerewet._

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku nyaman di sini."

"Apa kau tidak senang, jika musim panas kali ini kami mengajakmu?" Ichigo tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum sekejap sebagai tanggapan. Gadis itu pun pergi. Sepertinya dia hampir menangis.

"Bodoh kau, Ichigo! Bisa-bisanya kau menyia-nyiakan Nel!" Lagi-lagi Keigo muncul. Mizuiro hendak membekapnya. Tapi Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

. . .

"Mau donat?"

Sudah hampir satu jam Ichigo berdiam di emperan café dan berkutat dengan bukunya. Kopi yang dipesannya sudah dingin. Tapi entah berapa menit lalu, kursi di sampingnya menjadi berisi. _Oh, kelas sebelah._ Ichigo membenahi letak syal-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

Dan setelah pertanyaannya terjawab. Suasana menjadi hening. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Sedangkan gadis berkucir dua dengan topi yang menghangatkannya itu hanya bisa diam. Setelah tak tahan berdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya dia pergi.

Huft. Akhirnya bisa tenang. Dan membiarkan angin _autumn_ menelanjangi pohon-pohon.

.

.

.

Malam ini sudah sangat dingin, mungkin sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Sekolah sudah selesai. Ichigo sengaja pulang paling akhir. Dia tidak mau cepat sampai di rumah. Dia ingin menanti salju turun. Ia sangat ingin berjalan di bawah guyuran benda putih berkilau itu. Sesuatu yang dirindukan bisa terpenuhi dengan jalan ini.

Ichigo bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit. "Kau menyesal menolakku. Lihat. Sampai sekarang aku masih setia padamu." Katanya diikuti senyuman tipis."Di musim ini, kau akan kemana? Apa ke bukit itu lagi?" Ichigo masih memperhatikan langit yang sudah berawan. Lamat-lamat, ia melihat ada yang turun. Salju. Salju mulai turun.

"Sakit."

Suara yang tiba-tiba itu cukup untuk Ichigo dengar. Arahnya dari bawah. Ichigo menoleh. Memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang terduduk di teras toko yang sudah tutup.

"Ru..."

Kaki gadis itu terluka.

"Rukia?"

.

.

.

Rukia. Dengan seragam SMA-nya. Gadis yang tengah terluka. Ternyata memang dia. Gadis yang selama ini dinanti oleh Ichigo. Sekarang ada di punggung lelaki itu. Ichigo menggendongnya dalam diam. Dalam hati, pria itu merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, tidak ia tampakkan. Takut jika gadis yang ada di gendongannya ini menghilang lagi.

"Apa kabar?" Ichigo membuka suara.

Sedangkan Rukia terkekeh sebentar."Kau bisa lihat sendiri kondisiku bagaimana."

"Ah, benar. Kau memang gadis SMA dengan rok super pendek yang kapan saja bisa terluka."

Gadis itu tertawa sebentar. Sedangkan senyuman Ichigo semakin lebar. Tak apa, toh gadis itu tak akan tahu. Ichigo kembali merasakan kehangatan di dekat gadis itu. Seharusnya badan _Yuki-Onna _itu dingin. Tapi?

"Kau masih menyukaiku?" Rukia kembali berujar. Namun pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang mampu menggelitik telinga Ichigo. Ichigo diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menopang tubuh Rukia di punggungnya. Sesekali merasakan harum _raven_ yang bersandar di bahu kirinya."Jika kau masih mencintaiku. Aku akan membunuhmu." Mata Rukia terpejam. Ichigo sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarkan kalimat kejam itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo pun memberanikan diri.

"Berarti kau perlu membunuhku."

Rukia makin membenamkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu cerita _Yuki-Onna_ kan?" suara yang lirih itu masih terdengar oleh Ichigo. Langkahnya ia perlambat. Supaya percakapan ini dapat berlangsung lama.

"Ya aku tahu."

"Konon, ada seorang wanita salju yang hidup di gunung. Ia suka membunuh pemuda yang tertarik kepadanya. Suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda yang turun gunung untuk kembali ke desanya pada musim dingin yang bersalju. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berbaju perak sedang terduduk di tengah hamparan salju. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa kakinya terkilir, dan meminta tolong kepada pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Karena kasihan, pemuda itu bersedia mengantarnya.

Ketika si pemuda menanyakan rumah, wanita itu hanya menunjuk ke arah hutan yang lebat dan gelap di depan mereka. Akhirnya si pemuda menyuruh gadis itu naik ke keranjang yang digendongnya dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Perjalanan menembus hutan itu amat panjang dan menguras energi. Kakinya nyaris tidak kuat lagi menahan dingin dan lelah. Kelelahan itu adalah tujuan sang gadis yang tidak lain adalah _Yuki-Onna_. Dia selalu menyerang mangsanya pada saat mereka sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi.

Di sela-sela perjalanan itu, si pemuda bertanya kepada gadis itu, apakah mereka tidak salah jalan. Si gadis menjawab tidak. Ia merasa adanya keanehan pada si gadis, tapi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan sebelum malam semakin larut.  
Ia pun bertanya lagi apakah si gadis merasa lapar? haus? lelah? apakah keranjangnya terlalu sempit? kemudian ia berkata, membesarkan hati gadis itu agar bersabar melanjutkan sampai akhir perjalanan. Si gadis hanya menjawab ya, dengan suara yang makin lama makin lemah, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Pemuda yang heran karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, akhirnya dia menengok ke arah keranjangnya untuk memastikan bahwa si gadis baik-baik saja. Namun dia mendapati bahwa si gadis tidak ada. Keranjangnya hanya berisi bongkahan salju besar yang terbungkus gaun berwarna perak. Si gadis salju yang dingin dan kejam mencair karena kehangatan hati pemuda itu." suara Rukia semakin lemah. Ichigo mulai khawatir dan hendak menurunkan Rukia."Jangan turunkan aku."

"_Baka_! Apa maksudmu menceritakan kisah itu padaku, Rukia?!" Ichigo membentak Rukia yang di rasa semakin ringan. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti cerita itu. Rukia tidak mungkin meleleh."Rukia! Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?!" Ichigo mulai brutal.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Ichigo. Kau adalah pria pertama yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Ternyata tidak semua pria memuakkan ya?"

"Berhenti bicara! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi!"

"Tenang saja, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau ingin seperti Minokichi kan? Aku janji. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan mencari cara." Air mata Rukia sudah membanjir. Pengangannya pada Ichigo semakin longgar. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi."Tapi kau harus sabar ya." Beban yang Ichigo terima semakin hilang. Yang ia rasakan kini hanya rasa dingin seperti butiran salju."_Jaa ne_." Dan tangannya pun lemas. Beban itu benar-benar hilang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Grimm, ayo pindah ke bagian _ballgawn_. _Mermaid_ kelihatannya tidak cocok denganku." Gadis _tosca_ yang dari tadi bergelayut pada pria bernama Grimmjow, kini menggeret lelaki itu ke tempat lain di dalam _Wedding Dress Shop_.

"Baiklah. Jangan cepat-cepat, Nel." Grimmjow berusaha melirihkan langkah kaki tunangannya. Matanya melirik ke belakang."Hoy, Sepupu. Jangan diam saja di situ." Yang dipanggil pun menengok. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah gaun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, aku menyusul."

"Jika ingin cepat membelinya, maka cepat carilah calon." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Grimm sebelum ia digeret oleh tunangannya. Meninggalkan sepupunya yang berambut oranye. Masih menatap rentetatan _bridal dress_ yang terpajang di sana-sini.

"Rukia pasti cantik memakai ini." Ujar Ichigo seraya membelai salah satu _mermaid_ _gawn_ dengan hiasan berbentuk kristal salju. Di bagian bawahnya pun terdapat semburat-semburat berwarna _soft violet_."..tapi, Rukia lebih cocok memakai—"

"_Shiromuku_."

Suara itu. Ichigo tidak berani berbalik. Ia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu jika pada akhirnya gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi? Beranikah ia berbalik?

Ia sangat rindu dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya, suaranya, sikap keras kepalanya.

"Ichigo?"

Lelaki itu berbalik.

"Aku ingin kau memakaikan _shiromuku_-ku." Gadis itu. Rukia. Tersenyum bahagia dengan linangan air mata haru.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Tentu."

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_**Chop**_** :** memukul kepala dengan telapak tangan yang diposisikan seperti membelah genting dalam karate.

_**Yokai **_**: **sebutan hantu di Jepang.

_**Ittekimasu **_**: **aku pergi / aku berangkat.

_**Tatami **_**:** tikar Jepang.

_**Dorama **_**: **drama di tv.

_**Hanami **_**: **duduk-duduk (semacam piknik) di bawah bunga sakura.

_**Minokichi**_ **:** tokoh pemuda yang menikah dengan _Yuki-Onna_ dan punya 10 anak disalah satu cerita _Yuki-Onna_ (versi cerita _Yuki-Onna_ bermacam-macam. Itu salah satunya)

_**Ballgawn, mermaid **_**: **jenis gaun pengantin.

_**Shiromuku**_ : baju pegantin khas Jepang jaman dulu. Sama dengan furisode, tapi kalau shiromuku warnanya putih semua.

Yosh. Beginilah jadinya. Fic buat ngeramein FFN, FBI, IchiRuki fanfic dan utamanya buat Deathberry's Challege. Dan saat ini saya sedang seneng dengan lagu _Daisy__ost nya__Kyoukai no Kanata._ Saat baca scene tengah-akhir, bisa sambil dengerin tuh lagu.

U-uh, ternyata fic ini kelarnya habis dari trip ke Bali. Hehe.

Oh ya, thanks buat para reviewer yang udah nyempetin review di fic Rendezvous ch 3. Maaf nggak bisa bales review di sini. Hontou no sumimasen!

* * *

**Special Thanks to**

lee **cynthia** Voidy **Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan**Shin Key Can **curio cherry**Chelsea **Reiji Mitsurugi**Jessi **Namikaze Sholkhan**Deshe Lusi **Izumi Kagawa**MR. KRabs **Hanna Hoshiko** 15 Hendrik Widyawati **darries**Azura Kuchiki **airin yukibara**

Ya udah deh, semoga reader sekalian bisa menikmati ceritanya dan semoga bisa menghibur di kala senggang.

See ya next fic ^^

* * *

**Epilog : **_**Yuki-Onna**_** POV**

_**Yuki-Onna rambut pendek**_

Sejak kecil, rambutku sudah panjang. Sekitar umur lima puluh tahun, rambutku sepunggung. Dan karena aku melihat para wanita di desa yang membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang, maka rambutku juga aku biarkan tumbuh. Umur seratus tahun, rambutku baru sepinggang. Umur dua ratus tujuh puluh, rambutku sudah melewati pantat. Nah, di usia ke limaratus, rambutku sudah mencapai kaki. Kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria _Yuki-Onna_ yang baik dan benar.

Tapi pada suatu hari, saat ada lelaki yang tampan –menurutku—melintasi daerahku. Jika aku berhasil memikatnya dengan penampilanku, kurasa aku sudah melampaui tingkatan _Yuki-Onna_ selevel Bibi Rangiku -dia suka dipanggil Rangiku (tanpa Bibi). Jadi aku mencoba menampakkan diriku kepada lelaki tadi. Akhirnya dia pun melihatku begitu jelas. Namun tunggu, betapa sakit hatinya aku ketika pemuda itu berteriak dengan nyaring, "Ashiarai Yashiki!"

"..."

Tanpa basa-basi, kupotong rambutku sependek mungkin.

* * *

_**Dicampakkan**_

Sekarang umurku enam ratus tahun. Dulu sewaktu aku berusia seratus tahun, ada seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku saat mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Lelaki itu sangat tampan, sungguh tampan. Perpaduan antara Robert Pattinson dengan Isaka Tatsuya! Dan lelaki itu nampak seumur dua puluh tujuh tahunan (umur manusia memang sangat pendek).

Ketika aku melihatnya, aku lagsung jatuh hati padanya. Seketika itu juga aku mendapatkan ide untuk mempraktekkan teknik yang telah diajarkan kakakku! Pura-pura sakit. Dan itu berhasil. Saat itu juga aku diajak ke rumahnya. Dia tinggal sendiri. Setelah kubilang bahwa aku sebatang kara, maka dia memperbolehkanku tinggal. U-uh, rasanya aku bahagia sekali! Tapi sayangnya musim dingin bisa usai di tengah kebahagiaanku ini. Aku pun harus mencari tempat lain dan harus rela meninggalkan dia. Padahal sudah banyak memori romantis yang telah aku rajut bersama pria itu, tapi tak apalah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di musim dingin berikutnya.

Bulan demi bulan terlewati. Akhirnya tiba musim dingin di desa itu lagi. Aku pun kembali ke rumah pemuda itu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya. Lelaki itu sudah beristri. Bahkan sudah punya anak! Aku sangat marah padanya. Aku terus mengingatkannya tentang masa-masa kami dulu. Dan ketika aku bilang bahwa aku ingin menikah dengannya, dia tertawa dan menjawab, "Ruki-_chan_, semua orang juga sudah tahu jika kau itu ku anggap sebagai adik. Memangnya kau ingin orang-orang mengataiku pedofil?(tersenyum)". Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menatap bayangan diriku dari pantulan air danau. Dan sejak saat itu, aku membenci laki-laki!(baca : 100 tahun _Yuki-Onna_ = 11 tahun manusia).

* * *

_**Ishida ; Yuki-Onna**_

Beberapa minggu sebelum aku bertemu Ichigo. Aku selalu berdiam di dalam kuil. Minum teh dan sesekali memahat es. Begitu rutinitasku di Karakura. Tapi beberapa hari itu, perhatianku teralihkan. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang kadang dia ikat dan kadang tidak, selalu berdoa di kuil ini. Dan tak tahu kenapa, dia selalu memakai mantel warna putih. Mantel itu mirip sekali dengan _kimono_ jika hanya melihatnya sekilas. Dan dia selalu mendoakan hal yang sama dalam kurun lima hari sebelum aku bertemu Ichigo.

"Nemu ingin bertemu nenek. Semoga Nemu dipertemukan dengan nenek lagi."

Begitu terus. Dan di hari terakhir aku melihatnya berdoa di sini, penampilannya sangat cantik. Dia mengurai rambutnya dan lagi lagi menggunakan mantel putih itu, tapi ia menambahkan kain merah muda lembut yang ia balut seperti _obi_. Melihat wanita itu, membuatku ingat pada diriku seratus tahun lalu saja. Usai berdoa, aku mencoba memandangi gadis yang mulai menjauh itu di balik pintu masuk. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tak jauh, ada seorang pria berkacamata yang sembunyi di balik pohon. Ah! Dia mau mengintipku rupanya. E-eh, tapi tunggu. Atau mungkin dia itu sedang melihat gadis cantik tadi? Ah, sudahlah. (pantas saja Ishida ingin melihat '_Yuki-Onna'_ dua kali)

* * *

_**Minokichi : Normal POV, naskah mode on**_

"Ichigo, ketika kau bilang ingin punya sepuluh anak, kau tidak benar-benar serius kan?" (menyeruput teh sambil melirik Ichigo di depannya)

"Aku serius." (wajahnya memerah)

"Kau pikir aku kuat?" (ikut memerah) "Aku tidak sekuat yang kau lihat jika menyangkut masalah ini. Belum lagi jika mereka lahir. Aku akan kewalahan memberinya su—nutrisi!"

(Ichigo mengarahkan pandangan ke dua titik yang berdekatan)"A-aku bisa membantumu!"

(Rukia melotot bingung)"Membantuku? Mana bisa?! Kau bahkan tidak punya su—nutrisi!"

(wajahnya tambah memerah)"Ma-maksudku, aku bisa memberinya susu formula."

"Susu formula tidak baik untuk perkembangan otaknya, Ichigo." (menunjuk artikel tentang susu formula) #dari mana dia dapat artikel itu!?

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong pada temanku untuk...untuk... memberikan n-nu-nutrisinya kepada anak kita!"(seketika Rukia melakukan _chop_ pada Ichigo dengan sangat keras. Ichigo merintih nyaring)

"BAKA! Kalau begitu tidak usah seperti Minokichi! Tidak usah menikah sekalian! Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan nu-nutrisi wanita lain!"(bangkit meninggalkan Ichigo)

"T-Tunggu Rukia!" (beranjak mengerjar Rukia) "Aku tidak memikirkan nut-nutrisi wanita lain!"

"Pergi sana!"(berjalan menjauh, sedangkan Ichigo mengikutinya)

"Selama kau punya nutrisi sendiri, aku tidak akan memikirkan nutrisi wanita lain, Rukia!"

"He? Apa maksudmu 'selama aku punya nutrisi' , _baka_!"

"M-maksudku, aku hanya memikirkan nutrisimu! Yang ada di pikiranku hanya nutrisimu! Setiap detik, setiap menit, yang kubayangkan hanya nutrisimu, Rukia! Dimanapun dan kapanpun aku berada, yang aku ingat hanya nutrisimu! Aku suka nutrisimu, Rukia!" (berteriak dengan lantang, akhirnya ngosngosan)

(Rukia berhenti berjalan. Ichigo ikut berhenti. Rukia mendelik kepada ichigo)

"ICHIGO ECCHIIIIII!" (Rukia un berlari menjauh dengan sangat cepat)

"Rukiaaaaa!"


End file.
